X-men Evo WTH
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: What if instead of being adopted Rogue was really Irene and Mystiques daughter by blood, just like how Kurt was their birth son? What if this wasn't revealed until an attack on Rogue by some Jocks at school cost her her sight, forever rendering her blind and activating two powers that were in her blood but weren't active? Set before Turn of the Rogue. Au and some bashing T for teen
1. chemicals and secrets

**X-men Evo Au**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/n: I don't own. What if instead of being adopted Rogue was really Mystique and Irene's daughter by birth? What if she was never told until latent powers act up causing the big secret to be revealed? How will this affect everything? Set just before Turn of the Rogue. Femslash and a few bashings maybe.)**

"Principal Darkholme? This is a surprise. You almost always eat lunch in your office." The drama teacher at Bayville High said raising an eyebrow at the school principal, Raven Darkholme otherwise known as Mystique, who had just sat at the only free seat at the table reserved for the school faculty and staff in the lunch room.

"I felt like eating out here for some reason." Raven answered her eyes flickering to the table in which the four Brotherhood boys sat waiting on the single Brotherhood girl to show up and back to the drama teacher faster than Pietro, aka Quicksilver, could run.

"You're choice. We were just talking about our home lives a little. How's your little girl doing by the way, Hendler?" The drama teacher asked one of the English teachers who merely swallowed his forkful of rice before answering.

"She's fine. Turned six this past Wendsday. During the party my wife decided to take her on a shopping spree and little Mary got separated from us in the mall." The English teacher, Hendler replied before eating another forkful of rice.

"Was she okay?" One of the Algebra teachers asked worriedly.

"She was fine. She got separated during a sale at JCPennies and somehow managed to wander into Hot Topic on her own. She ran into one of the students who had been shopping at the mall and the helpful student decided to stay with her and keep her entertained until we found her. I never would have thought of that girl as someone who would help out a little kid in need, especially one that had been wearing a pink and yellow sundress." Hendler replied drawing the entire staff tables attention to him instantly as well as some nearby students who were being nosy.

"Really? Which student was it? I'd give them an A in my class for doing that for poor little Mary." One of the History teachers asked raising both of her eyebrows at Hendler curiously.

"It was Rogue." Hendler said getting wide eyes and disbelieving looks from the rest of the teachers except for Raven who merely raised an eyebrow in surprise, not having heard of this from the stripe haired Brotherhood girl.

"Apparently Rogue needed to get away from the boys at the Brotherhood Mansion for a little while and decided to go shopping in Hot Topic. She ran across little Mary and decided to stay with and entertain her until we found her. When we found Mary and Rogue, Rogue had bought her ice-cream and the two of them were sitting down in one of the lesser visited areas of the mall while Rogue was singing to Mary. We need to get that girl in choir or in some musicals, she can _sing_! I don't mean sing as in 'hold-and-keep-a-note' sing, I mean 'sent-from-the-heavens-and-lost-her-wings' sing. I didn't know an Evanescence song could sound that good until I heard her singing it." Hendler said earning wide eyes and dropped jaws from teachers and students alike while Raven wasn't surprised at this bit; she knew the striped haired girl could sing like an angel having been the one to raise her after all.

"What happened afterwards?" Another English teacher asked with wide eyes since she didn't think Rogue was the singing type, or the type to help a little kid either.

"We found them and Mary told us about how Rogue had found her, gave her money to play a few of the little kids games in the arcade, played a few games with her, got her ice-cream, sang to her, _and_ bought her a t-shirt Mary really liked. When we offered to pay her back for everything Rogue just waved it off dismissively and said that it wasn't a problem, she had actually enjoyed spending time with Mary. You should have seen Mary's face light up, it looked like she had been told that not only was it her birthday but Christmas as well. Mary had thrown her arms around Rogues waist in a hug and all but begged Rogue to be her new older sister and come to her next birthday. Mary wants to be just like Rogue now; I swear that girl is my daughters' new idol." Hendler said causing even more dropped jaws among the students since more of them were eavesdropping now.

"You should've seen the look on Rogues face. It looked like she had just been smacked upside the head with a steel pipe and she was just gapping like a fish out of water at Mary." Hendler said sounding amused now that he looked back and remembered how Rogue had reacted to that. This caused the teachers to try and stifle their snorts as they pictured the images in their heads, Raven being the most successful at stifling her snickers.

"Speaking of which, is Rogue really her name? I mean it's kind of a strange name to be given don't you think?" Another of the Algebra teachers causing all of the students within earshot to perk up since they thought the same about the mysterious Rogue while the teachers looked a little thoughtful at these, except Raven who knew Rogues real name.

"Nah. It's probably her nickname or something. What kind of parent would actually name their daughter Rogue, let alone let her live with four teenaged boys?" The other Algebra teacher asked, stating the obvious and making Raven roll her eyes subtly.

"Do you actually want me to answer that or is it rhetorical?" Raven asked speaking up for the first time since the conversation began and causing everyone who heard her to jump and swivel to look at her with wide eyes.

"What?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow at everyone that was staring at her with wide wild eyes, which included the Brotherhood boys who were barely a table away since the faculty liked to keep an eye on them.

"Sorry Principal Darkholme, you just sounded like Roguey for a minute there." Lance, aka Avalanche, said sighing with relief when he didn't see Rogue anywhere in front of him before tensing up when Fred, aka Blob, and Todd, aka Toad, stared behind him with wide horrified eyes.

"She's right behind me isn't she?" Lance asked causing the two boys to nod while Pietro was now cowering behind Raven who raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm screwed aren't I?" Lance asked again, once again earning nods from everyone as he had yet to turn around to face Rogue himself.

"Ah'll say ya are. What have Ah told ya 'bout callin' me 'Roguey'?" Rogue herself asked from behind Lance while the whole cafeteria stopped to stare at what was going on, her southern drawl being the only one of its kind in the school. Lance was now a pasty white color as he turned slowly to face the irritated southern girl.

"N-Not to." Lance answered meekly while everyone, except the three other Brotherhood boys, was wondering why Lance seemed so frightened of the only Brotherhood girl.

"Dat's right Rocky an' yet ya called me dat. 'Xplain. Now." Rogue said her voice more neutral than anything else, but the one word orders caused all Brotherhood boys to pale even further and try and inch away from Rogue even more.

"Tro, back ta ya seat. Any of ya move 'fore ya answa me an' ya'll learn 'xcatly how Ah got some of mah ol' nicknames." Rogue said, obviously seeing what they were doing and putting a stop to it while the boys whimpered slightly. Pietro got back to his seat so quickly that those watching thought he might've teleported while Raven raised an eyebrow and looked faintly amused, remembering very clearly Rogues old nicknames and how she had gotten them.

"W-Which one?" Pietro asked weakly as he turned as pale as his hair at her devious smirk.

"Dragon fist Rogue." Rogue answered causing the four boys eyes to widen in terror before they whimpered and practically got on their knees in order to beg for forgiveness from the southern belle, even Ravens eyes were wide at the mention of Rogues old nickname.

"IcalledyouRogueycausePrincip alDarkholmesoundedlikeyoudid ,ididn'tknowyouwerebehindme,andcauseiforgottherules.I'msorryandwillneverdoitagainj ustpleasedon'thurtme!" Lance exclaimed faster than Pietro on a sugar high as he threw his hands up in order to protect his face in case Rogue decided to try and hit him or something.

"Again. Slowa dis time." Rogue ordered with narrowed eyes as she gazed down at the four boys kneeling before her as if she were some kind of goddess or something.

"I called you Roguey cause Principal Darkholme sounded like you did, I didn't know you were behind me, and cause I forgot the rules. I'm sorry and will never do it again just please don't hurt me!" Lance repeated at a normal speed without removing his arms from in front of his face just in case Rogue decided he made a good punching bag.

"Good boy. Ah'll let aht slahde dis time but ya call me dat 'gain an' ya gonna get aht dat goes fer all of ya, undastand?" Rogue asked petting the top of Lances head as if he were a dog instead of a teenaged boy that could cause earthquakes with his bare hands. Lance and the other three boys sighed in relief and nodded their heads rapidly, none of them being dumb enough to say anything about Rogue treating Lance like a dog.

"Good. Now get off of da floor ya morons. Ya don't know what's been on aht." Rogue said causing the four boys to stand up immediately. Before Rogue could even blink Todd had taken the tray of lunch food from her hands and dumped it in the trash, Fred had all but forced her to sit in the most comfortable seat at the table, Lance was thanking her for being so kind and forgiving and Pietro had ran off at top speeds to get her some better food.

"Here you go boss lady. School food isn't good enough so I got you something better." Pietro said speeding back into the room and setting down a plate of spaghetti straight from Italy in front of Rogue who had raised both her eyebrows at how the four boys were acting.

"You were saying something about her living with four teenage boys?" Raven asked the Algebra teacher who had mentioned Rogues living conditions with one eyebrow raised, looking amazingly like Rogue herself did.

"She has them wrapped around her pinkie finger." Hendler said smirking behind his hand as the four boys continued to treat Rogue as if she were a queen. Any further conversation was cut short by Ravens cellphone ringing, blaring the 'Sexy Naughty Bitchy' song before Raven answered it with a bright red face at all the looks she was getting while Rogue looked more amused than anything.

"Hello?" Raven answered the ice blue cell phone, doing her best to try and beat down her cherry red blush. There was frantic talking on the other end of the phone causing Raven to forget her embarrassment and the fact that almost the whole school was watching her and listening in on her every word.

"Ren…Ren…Irene! Calm down. Take a deep breath and then _calmly_ tell me what has you frantic enough to call me in the middle of the school day." Raven said to the person on the other end of the phone after listening to rapid and frantic chatter for a minute, no one noticing Rogues eyebrows shoot upwards and her eyes narrow at Raven.

"What? One of your 'feelings'? How bad? I'm serious Irene. The first time you got one of your 'feelings' Anna fell out of a willow tree and broke her leg and that was a mild one. That bad? Are you sure? Last time you got a 'feeling' that bad Anna was hit by a car and comatose for two weeks. Yeah, she's right here. We're in the middle of the school cafeteria Irene. The most dangerous thing that I can see right now is a few of the football players working on a chemistry experiment of some type." Raven said her eyes widening before narrowing as they swept across the cafeteria, lingering a little longer on some jocks doing chemistry experiments a table away from Rogue and Rogue herself.

"…Yes, I'll keep an eye out. Anything happens and I'm getting her to the hospital faster than Quicksilver on a sugar high. Alright…alright. I'll let you know if anything happens. See you in a few hours dear…you too. Bye." Raven said her eyes softening somewhat at the end of the call before she hung up and snapped her cell phone shut with a sharp 'snap' sound.

"Sorry about that. My wife Irene sometimes gets 'feelings' when somethings about to happen to our daughter Anna. Since Anna is here at Bayville she called me so that I could be on the lookout." Raven explained to the other teachers whose jaws dropped at this.

"_WIFE?!"_ All the teachers and more than half of the students asked in shocked harmony, causing both of Rogues and Ravens eyebrows to shoot upwards into their hairline.

"Yes, I am married to another woman. Is there a problem with that?" Raven asked her voice colder than Antarctica in the winter time.

"No it just took us by surprise is all. Hey, Rogue? Why didn't you look shocked just now?" Lance asked trying desperately to change the subject and failing horribly.

"Ah grew up wahth two mothas so it ain't such a big deal ta me." Rogue said shrugging her pale shoulders uncaringly; she honestly saw nothing wrong with a female loving another female but that could just be a side effect of growing up with two mothers instead of a mother and father.

"Oh." Lance said inelegantly as he blinked slightly, not expecting the straight forward answer he had been given.

"That explains why she's so screwed up." One of the jocks doing a chemistry experiment said snorting, and causing the other jocks to snicker in amusement and agreement.

"Don't let eitha 'ne of mah mothas hear ya say dat, last time some'ne said dat in front of dem he ended up in Critical condition at de hospital. Dat was just what 'ne of mah mamas did an' not onlah is she de peaceful 'ne she's also blind." Rogue said with a smirk on her painted blue lips as Raven hid a smirk behind one of her hands since she clearly remembered Irene doing that to one idiotic jock who had insulted their daughter for having two mothers instead of one mother and one father.

"Here freak, this might help you be somewhat normal." One of the crueler jocks said throwing his vial of chemistry experiment straight into Rogues eyes, not thinking it would do more than sting her while Raven seemed alarmed at this as she stood up quickly to stop the boy. Everyone was shocked and terrified when Rogue grabbed at her eyes and screamed in pain.

"Rogue!" Raven yelled running to the screaming Goths side while Lance and Todd were beating up the jock who threw the liquid onto her and Fred was standing guard in front of Rogue in case someone decided to throw anything else at the downed girl.

"Rogue!" Raven yelled shaking the now unconscious girls uncovered shoulders slightly, not noticing that her powers weren't being drained by the Goth girls' powers.

"Anna? Anna!" Raven yelled forgoing Rogues nickname and instead using her real name as she continued to shake the downed girls shoulder while Pietro was calling for an ambulance. Raven searched for a pulse and felt her heart stop for an agonizing moment when she couldn't feel anything and realized that the pale girl wasn't breathing.

"Hell no. I'm not losing my baby girl." Raven muttered as she began doing CPR on the downed girl while Lance and Todd finished pounding the crap out of the idiot jock that looked like he was in need of an ambulance, not that anyone cared about that since they were too busy crowding around Rogue as close as they could get without incurring Freds wrath.

"How is she?" Toad asked worriedly as he hopped up to Freds side but not Rogues since he didn't want to disturb Ravens work.

"She's not breathing and she barely has a pulse. Pietro! Tell those medics to hurry up or _they'll_ be the ones in need of an ambulance!" Raven said not stopping her work before she began to do mouth to mouth for a minute before going back to doing compressions. After another moment of tense silence of Raven doing CPR on the Goth, Rogue began to breathe again although it was a little labored and she was still out cold. Raven sat back and let out a sigh of relief before standing in front of Rogue protectively when the cafeteria doors flew open to admit two medics with a stretcher in between them.

"You're suspended from now until the School Board decides whether or not to have you expelled for nearly murdering a fellow student because she was different. The rest of the school day is cancelled. Lance, I know you and the boys want to go to the hospital as well but first I need you all to go pick Irene up from the airport since she should be touching down right about now and bring her to the hospital. Her plane is the only one coming in from Mississippi." Raven said to the whole school, looking dead at the bloody jock when she mentioned his punishment before turning to the Brotherhood boys as she gave them their orders, before she turned and followed the medics out and to the hospital, not even noticing the effect her words had on everyone there especially Xavier's students.


	2. truths and latent powers

**X-men Evo Au**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/n: I don't own. Read last chapter.)**

It was two days later when Rogue finally regained consciousness. When Rogue first opened her eyes she was assaulted with a picture of Mystique in her Raven Darkholme disguise and Irene sitting next to her with one of her hands in each of theirs as they sat in the hospital room before it disappeared to be replaced with complete blackness.

"H-hello?" Rogue asked wincing at how weak and worried her voice sounded even to her own ears but she was more worried about suddenly not being able to see anything.

"Anna! You had us so worried." The voice of Mystique in her Raven disguise said sounding relieved that Rogue was awake now.

"Papa? Ah'm in de hospital rahght?" Rogue asked looking in the direction that she heard Ravens voice coming from, before looking slightly confused when she heard a chuckle that unmistakably belonged to Irene from the other side of her bed.

"Yes Anna. You're in the hospital. You've been out cold for two days and you'd stopped breathing at least twice now." Raven gently explained to her baby girl who merely blinked at this.

"Mama? Papa? Why can't Ah see anahthin'?" Rogue asked knowing that her 'mama' was on her right side while her 'papa' was on her left.

"The chemicals that boy threw into your eyes damaged them beyond repair baby girl. You're officially blind now, little one." Raven told her daughter gently and causing Rogue to sit up in shock before Raven gently pushed her back into a laying position.

"But how? Ah saw ya two sittin' next ta me an' dat Ah was in a hospital room de moment Ah woke up!" Rogue said sounding shocked and confused at the same time.

"There's something we need to tell you little one." Irene said after a moment of shocked silence on her and Ravens parts.

"What is aht mama?" Rogue asked tilting her head to the side slighting and you could hear her curiosity and confusion in her voice clearly.

"Around seventeen years ago me and Raven were…ahem playing around with her shape shifting ability and eventually I fell pregnant. The truth is, Rogue, that we didn't adopt you. We gave birth to you and your little brother. I went into labor a month early while we were visiting Germany and your brother was born blue and fuzzy with a tail while I accidently broke Ravens hand during labor and that caused her to revert back to her natural blue form. The mid-wife couldn't keep her mouth shut so me and Raven had to lead the superstitious villagers that were after you and your brother away while we left the two of you with someone we thought we could trust at the time, Magneto. Due to the difficulty of labor and then running from the mob Raven had to send me back to Mississippi so that I didn't come down with an illness while she went back for you and your brother. Magneto had sent you to an orphanage here in America and was doing experiments on your brother. Raven took your brother and ran but she was followed by Magneto and several of his pet wolves, which caused her to drop your brother over the side of a bridge and into a waterfall. Your brother was picked up by a gypsy family that didn't mind his fur, blue skin, or tail. Raven had to leave your brother with them since we knew that if she had taken him back then Magneto would be after him again and he looked happy with the gypsy family. We searched for you everywhere and were about to give up when I had a brief vision of you at the orphanage where Raven subsequently adopted you. We didn't know that you were really our birth daughter until yesterday when a doctor ran a DNA test on you, showing that you were our baby girl and we had to tell the doctor that you were a test tube baby that was kidnapped and we found you by accident when you were four. The near death you've experienced caused your latent powers to activate and that's what you saw when you opened your eyes. A vision of the present with your precognitive ability. You also have Raven shape shifting ability now but have managed to retain your normal form so far, and since you already have our powers your skin power doesn't work on us anymore." Irene said causing Rogues jaw to drop, when she was last awake she had no idea who her birth parents were and thought that she'd be cursed with the ability to never touch anyone ever again but now she knew she had two birth mothers and a little brother and she could actually touch someone without fearing about sucking them dry, even if it was only her mothers.

"Reallah? Dis isn't some horrible joke is aht?" Rogue asked in shocked but hopeful disbelief as she turned her head in the direction of one of her mothers and then to the other.

"No baby. This isn't a joke; I would never do that to you." Irene said softly as she reached forward and began to stroke Rogues hair soothingly.

"Neither would I, my little one." Raven said leaning forward and giving Rogue a small kiss on the forehead to prove that Rogues absorption powers didn't work on her.

"Mama, papa. Ah can hug ya now." Rogue said sitting straight up and hugging both of her parents at the same time with tears of joy leaking from her eyes ever so slightly.

"Yes, little one. You can hug us now without worry." Irene said gently hugging her beloved daughter back with a smile on her sightless face. Raven gently wiped the tears of happiness from her daughters eyes as she hugged her baby too, pressing her lips to said baby's forehead just because she could without worry now.

"Go back to sleep, my little one. We can talk later." Raven coaxed when Rogue let out a tired yawn.

"M'kay. Night mama, papa." Rogue muttered sleepily as she quickly fell back into dreamland.


	3. back to school and, like, seriously?

**X-men Evo Au**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/n: I don't own. Read last chapter.)**

It was a week later when Rogue was able to go back to school after getting adjusted to being blind and having to navigate using her powers and a walking cane. Rogue got very fed up very quickly with how everyone was treating her like she was a porcelain doll now simply because she was blind. She still couldn't believe how childish she had acted when she had awoken the first time in the hospital without her sight.

"Ah'm blahnd not ahnvalid damnahtt!" Rogue exclaimed in fed up anger after Lance and Todd had insisted on guiding her into her classroom and her desk while they carried her things.

"Language Rogue!" Mystique, in her Raven Darkholme disguise, called from near the doorway and caused Rogue to pout slightly.

"Yes mama!" Rogue called out since that was something that came out to the student body as well. They knew that Raven Darkholme was really Rogues mom and for the X-men brats that meant that Rogue was really Mystiques daughter as well. That had gotten her even more attention from a few of the kids that wanted to use her simply because her mom was the principal of their school…they were a bunch of dumbasses as far as Rogue was concerned.

"Try to keep a leash on that southern temper of yours as well." Mystique told her daughter as an afterthought and causing the stripe haired girl to lift one eyebrow curiously.

"Dahs ahs comahn' from _ya_ mama. Not mah fault Ah 'herited _ya_ tempa." Rogue called out to her mom who merely chuckled lowly and went on her way towards her office.

"It's still weird seeing her talk with Principal Darkholme like that." One of the nearby students muttered to his friend, not realizing that at the loss of her sight Rogues hearing became a lot sharper. Rogue, however, chose not to comment on the remark as she got out a book in braille that Fred had found for her in a book shop one day. The large boy had surprisingly good tastes when it came to picking out books for the gothic girl, not that he would bother trying to read any of them himself.

"Um. Do you, like, need any, like, help or anything Rogue?" Kitty 'Shadowcat' Pryde asked nervously from the desk beside Rogue causing the girl to roll her unseeing eyes heavenward.

"No dank ya Prahde. Lahke ah said. Ah'm blahnd not ahnvalid." Rogue answered without her hands stopping their movements across the book, living with her blind mother for several years had taught Rogue how to read and write in braille fluently so thankfully she didn't have to go through that hurdle.

"Okay. Like, just let me, like, know if you, like, need anything." Kitty said smiling before promptly face-palming when she realized that Rogue couldn't see her smile.

"Ya 'mahnd meh of some'ne on de 'levahsion. Ah just can't put mah fahnga on who aht ahs dough." Rogue said looking thoughtful for a moment before she turned in her seat to look in Freds general direction.

"Freddah! What's day show ya lahke ta watch everah Saturdaah?" Rogue asked causing everyone in the room to look confused at the seemingly random question.

"You mean Scooby Doo?" Fred asked blinking down at Rogue curiously.

"Yeah dat's aht. What's da name of dat 'ne guah wahd de talkahn' dog dat ahs 'lwaahs hungrah?" Rogue asked causing all those familiar with the cartoon eyes to widen slightly before they began snickering ever so slightly.

"You mean Shaggy and Scooby?" Fred asked still not getting where Rogue was going with the, to him and those that hadn't seen the show, random questions.

"Yeah dat's aht! Danks Freddah!" Rogue said giving a small half-smile as she snapped her fingers in an 'that's it' way before turning back to Kitty.

"Dat's who ya 'mahnd meh of! Scoobah an' Shaggah from Scoobah Doo! Ya talk just lahke hahm." Rogue said grinning slightly when more than a few students in the class outright laughed at this and her blunt way of putting it.

"Like, no I don't!" Kitty exclaimed defensively with a blush that Rogue couldn't see but knew was there. If there was one thing about being blind that Rogue liked it was that it seemed to make it easier for her to get under someone's skin and then plead ignorance. Although she couldn't help but wonder.

"Who could mah lahttle broda be? Blue an' fuzzah wid a taahl… Oh no." Rogue said whispering the first parts to herself before groaning the last part, causing the nearby students to look at her curiously.

"What is it Rogue?" Fred asked whispering as best as he could as he leaned forward slightly to talk with Rogue.

"Ah just 'lahzed dat dere ahs onlah 'ne person Ah know of dat could be mah lahttle broda." Rogue muttered to the much taller and larger boy who blinked down at her in confusion. The Brotherhood Boys had been briefed on how Rogue was actually the girl from a set of fraternal twins. One a normal looking girl, which was obviously Rogue, and the other was a boy that was blue and fuzzy with a…tail. Suddenly everything clicked into place in Freds mind and he let out a small 'oh' as well.

"Ya worked aht out too?" Rogue asked turning to look blankly in Freds general direction.

"Yeah. We gonna tell the others after school?" Fred asked nodding his head even though he realized that Rogue couldn't see it.

"Yeah. Ya tell de boahs whahle Ah'll tell mama an' mum." Rogue said nodding her head to the large boy who merely made an agreeing noise in his throat as the teacher walked into the classroom and began todays lesson which left Kitty to her thoughts.

_'Rogue has, like, a brother? Who, like, knew? I wonder who he, like, is? Like, is he a Goth like Rogue? I, like, wonder if he's, like, hot?'_ Those were just a few thoughts that ran through Kitty's brain before she projected what she had learned to Jean, who was in Algebra at the moment. Jean's eyes widened slightly as she registered what Kitty had mentally told her before she spread the telepathic word to the other X-men.


	4. X-geeks and Irene

**X-men Evo Au**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/n: I don't own. Read last chapter.)**

_'Rogue has, like, a brother? Who, like, knew? I wonder who he, like, is? Like, is he a Goth like Rogue? I, like, wonder if he's, like, hot?'_ Those were just a few thoughts that ran through Kitty's brain before she projected what she had learned to Jean, who was in Algebra at the moment. Jean's eyes widened slightly as she registered what Kitty had mentally told her before she spread the telepathic word to the other X-men.

"Ahs aht just meh or are de X-geeks gettahn more annoyahn' den usual?" Rogue asked the Brotherhood boys as they sat down for lunch with Principal Darkholme sitting at the table next to them and keeping an eye out for anyone or anything that may harm her daughter.

"It's not you." The four boys responded in harmony without missing a beat, none of them had missed how the X-geeks would pay more attention to Rogue now and they _knew_ it wasn't just because the Goth had become blind.

"Then they can read my lips." Rogue said turning in the direction that Todd mentioned the X-Geeks were in, causing the eavesdroppers to flush slightly and look at the Goth curiously.

"Back the _fuck_ off and leave me the _hell_ alone." Rogue said slowly and deliberately causing the X-Geeks to flush in embarrassment and slightly anger while the Brotherhood boys snickered at her words while Raven snorted slightly in surprise before opening her mouth to chastise her daughter again.

"Anna-Marie Rogue Darkholme-Adler! What have I told you about your language?" A blind woman with brown hair and her light pink lips pulled into a scowl as she walked into the cafeteria, much to both Rogue and Raven's surprise.

"Mama? What are you doing at school?" Rogue asked turning to look at her mother with one dark eyebrow raised over her black glasses.

"Exploring the house gets boring after the third day, dear, and now what about your rather crude language?" The woman, Rogues mother, asked placing her hands on her hips and nearly smacking a nearby jock with her cane.

"Mom taught me too." Rogue said doing what she always did when getting in trouble for her foul mouth, and that was blame her second mother which was mostly true. Rogue did learn most of the curse words she knew from Mystique.

"Oh did she now?" Rogues blind mother asked turning to look towards a blanching Raven Darkholme.

"I did not! …Not those ones at least." Raven said adding the last bit sheepishly at a snort from both Rogue and the blind woman.

"Liar liar pants on fire~" Rogue sing-songed, more than happy to listen as her mama verbally ripped into her papa.

"We will be having some words about your language around our daughter later, Raven." The blind woman said causing Raven to pale, whenever Irene used the 'we will talk later' method it usually ended with Mystique sleeping on the couch for a week or two.

"Yes Irene." Raven said submissively and causing the other students and teachers to exchange rather amused or shocked looks, none of them had ever seen the strict and stern Raven Darkholme be so submissive before.

"This is gonna be amusing. Pietro get the camera and quickly." Lance whispered to the silvery haired boy who grinned and zipped out of the cafeteria and was back again before anyone realized he was gone. Rogue mentally agreed with the boys.

This was definitely going to be amusing and needed to be video taped.


End file.
